Common sheet mediums include train tickets, plane tickets, checks, and cashes etc., and automatic processing including stacking, distributing and recycling etc., needs to be performed for sheet mediums in more and more industries and fields with the popularization of automatic services.
For example, a cash dispenser mechanism in the financial system is able to stack, transport and recycle cashes, and a ticket issuing device in the railway system is able to stack, transport and recycle ticket paper. Traditional sheet medium processing devices have problems of complicated structures, multiple components, and high costs etc.
To solve these problems, Chinese patent application with application No. 200810027225.0 discloses a sheet medium processing device. The device comprises: a frame; an input passage mounted on the frame; a hub component, mounted on the frame, located at the exit of the input passage and configured to transport sheet mediums to a stacking and arranging assembly; the stacking and arranging assembly comprising a support plate configured to stack and receive the sheet mediums, limiting side plates set at two sides of the support plate and configured to align the sheet mediums, and a unidirectional rotational baffle set in a transport passage of the sheet mediums; a transport assembly, connected with the support plate and configured to drive the support plate to deliver the sheet mediums.
The solution has the following disadvantages: when bent, the stacked sheet mediums are aligned irregularly in the vertical direction due to the lack of a pressing device above the support plate. When the support plate carries the sheet mediums, and outputs the sheet mediums from the device, the output position is blocked easily. Therefore, the device, which requires high medium flatness, can be hardly adapted to different types of mediums.